Blinded By The Light
by Steffi Anderson
Summary: Ties in with 'Must Be Strong', Rezo's POV which will get to why he 'cursed' Zel (hopefuly) In my ever angsty style!


This sort of runs parallel with another of my fics, 'Must Be Strong' which is all about Zel and what he went through during and after his transformation. This is obviously from Rezo's point of view set a long time before Must Be Strong, and even longer tim before the first season of Slayers. It appears I'm good at angst.  
  
Enjoy ^.^  
  
  
  
Light always wins.  
  
Simple fact.  
  
No matter how hard Dark fight backs.  
  
But not here.  
  
It had never bothered him. He had never known sight to begin with. What did it matter if he couldn't see? What was there to complain about?  
  
Until now.  
  
Rezo searched for her. He cried her name again and again.  
  
No reply.  
  
He couldn't feel her. Not after the blow to the head he had received. He could only grope around in the dark. Slapping the palm of his hand on the cold stone flooring.  
  
Or was it actually light and he just couldn't see that? Was she lying directly in his eyesight and he just couldn't see? Was she alive and smiling down at him?  
  
No. She would have answered him if that was the case. She had to be injured. Badly. Lying somewhere, alone and dying all because of him. Because he had to just try this one last experiment.  
  
Rezo's head hurt. So much so that it refused to cooperate in the way he needed to search for life forces. A sort of six sense blind people claimed to have, or was it just those with strong white magic potential?  
  
That's what he needed. His white magic to save her. But what good was all the healing power in the world if he couldn't even find her to begin with? How could he help her if he didn't have her to help?  
  
The stone was cold. Harsh. It refused to give way to him. Its rough surface fought him, tore at his skin when he stumbled. It smelt of the earth. He hated it.  
  
Rezo called her name again. Silence.  
  
He was crawling around on all fours like a newborn kitten. Off balance and blind. His robes were torn at the knees and his palms blistering.  
  
How long had it been? How long had he been searching? Nothing was where it used to be. Could it already be far too late?  
  
She had to be alive. He had to be able to right the wrong. He prayed that everything would be all right. That they would come out of it all right and laugh about it later. Call it their little adventure to tell friends over tea and biscuits.  
  
Rezo just about gave up hope. Nearly opened the floodgates and allowed the wave of depression pull him under. The aching of his head made it hard to not do so.  
  
Then his hand touched something. Other then stone. Something soft and flesh like. It was her.  
  
Moving his hand one way and it got tangled in the roots of her hair. Moving it the other way and it fell of her jaw line and onto her neck. And something wet. And sticky.  
  
And warm.  
  
No! A voice screamed in is mind. No! Not now! Not now that he had found her! She can't be.  
  
Rezo wrapped his arms around the delicate body and continued to explore with the fingertips that had become his eyes.  
  
Her arm. It was.gone. And her face. One side of it was drenched in the ungodly liquid. In fact, one whole side of her body was mangled. What was left of her lips were open in a silent moan.  
  
Rezo cried. He pulled her close to his chest and wept into her remaining shoulder. He could smell the blood now. It was everywhere, intoxicating. Bitter like a life force dying in his throat. And, for some reason, sweet.  
  
Underneath him the harsh stone flooring only repelled him when in truth Rezo sought someone to hold him and cradle him like the newborn kitten he had become. But the stone only hit him hard. Teased him like a prison cell wall.  
  
Rezo gave in. He let the despair take over. Let it flood the hope and light of his soul. The sent of blood and damp earth swam around in his mind and crawled down his throat. The touch of her soft smooth and delicate skin and the cold harsh and rough stone froze his nerves.  
  
The three of them lay there like lovers, inter wound. One pulled at his hair while another stroked his cheek. But the latter was dead.  
  
All because he couldn't see. Because he hadn't been able to hind her. Because he hadn't been there to save her.  
  
Because of him. HHHHh 


End file.
